Dil Ka Rishta
by Saraswati Dahal
Summary: NO SUMMARY FOR THIS STORY, GUYS. ZAROOR BATANA KI KAISA HAI. AUR HAAN, IT'S ANOTHER SACHVI STORY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- Pata nahi main next chapter kab update kar paahungi, lekin idea aaya toh khud ko rok nahi paayi. In this story, there are our cute SachVi, **__**Agam(Purvi's younger brother) and Sarika(Sachin's younger sister). Aage ki story khud pata chal jaayega. NO summary for this story b/c i don't even know what will i write for the next chapter. I don't have any plan for it. Zaroor padhna aur padhne ke baad review karna mat bhulna kyunki yahan pe almost sab hi ko yeh bimaari hai. Just joking :)**_

_**Sorry for all the mistakes.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Day, Purvi was making breakfast and Agam came to her. She looked up at him and he was trying to say something.<strong>_

_Purvi- Ab kya chahiye, tujhe?_

_Agam- Haan?_

_Purvi- Jo bhi chahiye bol de. Sham jo laa dungi._

_Agam- Di, mujhe kuch nahi chahiye. Dekh ab toh mera college bhi khatam ho gaya hai. Yaar, main 25 saal ka ho gaya hoon._

_Purvi- Tu mujhe yeh sab kyun bata raha hai? 25 ka ho gaya toh kya ho gaya? Tune college toh khatam karli, lekin kya abhi tak koi kaam kiya hai? Jab tak tu doctor banke nahi dikhayega tera kuch bhi bolna bematlab hai mere liye._

_Agam- Doctor toh main ban hi gaya hoon, Di. Ab kuch hi dino baad tu mujhe doctor pe rup mein dekh paayegi._

_Purvi- Aaj itna natak kis liya kar raha hai, tu?_

_Agam- Di, dekh pehle tu mujhse promise kar ki tu mujhe daantegi nahi._

_Purvi- Nahi daantungi. Ab tu 25 saal ka ho gaya hai toh main tujhe kaise daant sakti hoon?_

_Agam- Daant sakti hai tu mujhe. Meri Di hai tu._

_Purvi- Haan, bol. Kya bolna hai? Agar mujhe teri baat acchi nahi lagi toh tujhe daantungi nahi tappad marrungi._

_Agam- Yaar, Di, woh..._

**_He went near her and held her hand. Purvi gave him a surprised look._**

_Agam- Di, agar aaj main yahan hoon toh sirf teri wajah se hoon. Humare Maa Baba toh bahut pehle hi humein chod kar chale gaye hain. Mama ji bhi 5 saal pehle hi humein chod kar chale gaye. Tune mujhe Behen ban kar nahi ek Maa ban kar paala hai. Humein humare Mama ji ne paal kar itna badha kiya hai, lekin main sirf teri wajah se aaj itna padh paaya hoon._

_Purvi- Agam, tu itna natak kis liye kar raha hai? Mangna chahta hai toh seedhe seedhe mang. Maine tujhe aaj tak kabhi manna kiya hai jo aaj karungi?_

_Agam- Di, tune aaj tak mere liye sab kuch kiya hai toh kya tu mera ek aur kaam karegi?_

_Purvi- Kaisa kaam?_

_Agam- Di, tappad mat marna._

_Purvi- Pehle bol toh sahi._

_Agam- Actually, woh kya hai na Di, woh..._

_Purvi- Baat kya hai aakhir? Tu itna ghabra kyun raha hai?_

_Agam- I am in love, Di._

**_Purvi laughed hearing him and he looked at her seriously._**

_Agam- I am not joking. Tu has kyun rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Khud ko dekha hai aaine mein?_

_Agam- Of course dekha hai. Bahut handsome aur hot hoon main._

**_She laughed more._**

_Agam- Dekh, agar tu mujhse thoda bhi pyaar karti hai toh hasna band kar._

**_She stopped laughing._**

_Purvi- Agam, tu kisi se pyaar karta hai?_

_Agam- Huh..._

**_She wanted to laughed, but controlled her laughter._**

_Agam- Yaar, main serious hoon. Mujhe toh laga tha ki tu mujhe samjhegi, lekin tujhe kya pata ki pyaar kya hota hai?_

_Purvi- Mujhse zyada aur kisko pata ho sakta hai ki pyaar kya hota hai?_

_Agam- Tune jisse pyaar kiya tha woh toh kisi aur se pyaar karta tha. Ab toh zindagi mein bahut aage bhi badh gaya hoga woh._

_Purvi- Main uss baat ko yaad karna nahi chahti, Agam._

_Agam- Haan toh mujhe samajh na._

_Purvi- Bata, kya chahta hai tu mujhse?_

_Agam- Ab humare Maa Baba toh hain nahi aur naahi ab Mama ji hain. Issi liye main chahta hoon ki tu Sarika ke ghar jaa kar uske Bhai se shaadi ki baat karle.._

_Purvi- Tujhe shaadi karni hai?_

_Agam- Nahi, main shaadi tab tak nahi karungi jab tak tu nahi karegi._

_Purvi- Main iss janm mein shaadi nahi karne wali hoon._

_Agam- Tu abhi tak uss ladke ko bhula nahi paayi hai?_

_Purvi- Bhul chuki hoon main usse, lekin main agar shaadi karungi toh sirf usse karungi jisse main pyaar karungi aur mujhe nahi lagta ki mujhe dubara pyaar hoga._

_Agam- Tujhe mere liye bhi shaadi karni hogi._

_Purvi- Dekh, Agam. Shaadi aisi waise cheez nahi. Pehle tu ek kaabil doctor ban ke dikha. Pyaar ka matlab main samjhti hoon, lekin tu abhi shaadi karte kya karega? Pehle apna career banna aur baad mein shaadi, haan?_

_Agam- Pata tha mujhe ki tu yehi bolne wali hai. Meri hi galti hai. Maine socha ki tu mujhe samjhegi._

_Purvi- Main samajh rahi hoon, Agam. Bahut acche se samajhti hoon main. Aur mujhe pura yakeen hai ki tune jisse bhi apne liye chuna hoga woh acchi hi hogi._

_Agam- Di, main abhi shaadi karna nahi chahta._

_Purvi- Toh phir mere wahan jaa ke uske Bhai se baat karne ka kya matlab?_

_Agam- Di, main nahi chahta ki uska Bhai uske liye ladka dekhna shuru kar de. Sarika aur main ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte hain, Di._

_Purvi- Matlab tu yeh chahta hai ki main uske Bhai se tum dono ke baare mein baat karoon taaki woh uske liye ladka dekhna shuru naa karde?_

_Agam- Haan. Agar uske Bhai ko pata chalega toh woh aur ladke nahi dekhenge. Shaadi toh 2-4 saal baad bhi ho sakti hai._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Tu mujhe Sarika ka Bhai ka number de. Main phone pe baat kar lungi._

_Agam- Phone pe nahi, Di._

_Purvi- Toh phir?_

_Agam- Tujhe ghar pe jaana hai._

_Purvi- Ghar pe? Agam, tu pagal ho gaya hai kya?_

_Agam- Mere liye please._

_Purvi- Arre toh uska Bhai bhi toh kaam pe jaata hoga na?_

_Agam- Ab Sarika ko bhi uska Bhai ne hi paala hai toh kaam pe toh jaata hi hoga._

_Purvi- Agam, tujhe sambhal ke baat karna sikhna hoga. Jaata, aata, khata, peeta. Kya hai yeh sab? Main toh teri Di hoon tujhe bachpan se jaanti hoon, lekin tujhe dosron ko toh respect dena hoga na?_

_Agam- Uske saamne toh main usse aap hi kahunga. Yahan sirf hum dono hi hain toh kya hoga?_

_Purvi- Thik hai. Tu mujhe address de Sarika ka._

_Agam- Tu jaayegi wahan?_

_Purvi- Nahi jaahungi toh tu mujhe kha jaayega. Aur mujhe itni jaldi marna nahi hai. _

_Agam- Arre haan haan, tujhe toh abhi mere bachche dekhne hain._

_Purvi(holding his ear)- Sambhal jaa._

_Agam(removing her hand)- Sorry..._

**_She smiled and he also smiled._**

_Agam- Di, i am sorry. Meri wajah se tu late ho gayi. Dekh 8 bajne wala hai._

_Purvi- Late toh main hamesha hi hoti hoon. _

_Agam- Breakfast ban gaya?_

_Purvi- Haan. Ab main ready hoke aati hoon. Tab tak yeh sab kuch plates mein ready karke rakhna. Main aahungi khahungi aur jaahungi. Aur ek baat, tu mujhe aaj Bureau drop karega._

_Agam- Di, mujhe Sarika se milne jaana hai._

_Purvi- Haan toh mujhe pehle drop karde aur jaa._

_Agam- Maine usse 8 baje bulaya hai. _

_Purvi- Thik hai. Main hamesha ki tarah chali jaahungi, lekin mere jaane ke baad plates dho kar saaf tu karega._

_Agam- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Agam- Thik hai. Aaj ek din kar lunga tere liye._

_Purvi- Mere liye nahi khud ke liye. Sikh jaayega ghar ka kaam karna._

_Agam- Ab jaldi jaa._

**_She ran to her room and he served the breakfast on the plates. After some minutes, Purvi came and both of them ate their breakfast. She went after finishing and Agam sadly had to wash the plates._**

**_In Bureau_**

**_All were working and someone noticed Purvi coming inside while murmuring to herself. He smiled seeing her worried face._**

_Purvi(murmuring)- Aaj phir se late ho gayi. Sab Agam ke wajah se. Pata nahi kya karoon main iss ladke ka. Bhagwan karein ki ACP kisi meeting mein gaye hon._

**_The person continued his work while smiling and she entered inside. She looked at each and every person in there and smiled._**

_Purvi(smiling)- Thank god ki ACP sir nahi hain. Marte marte bach gayi._

_ACP- Main yahin hoon, Purvi._

**_She turned in surprise and became shocked seeing ACP at the door. The person smiled more seeing her expression and came to them._**

_ACP- Main jaanta hoon ki tum phir se late aayi ho._

_Purvi- Sir, woh darasal baat yeh hai ki..._

_ACP- Baat jo bhi ho, lekin CID officer ke liye personal kaam koi maaine nahi rakhta._

_Purvi- Sir, woh..._

_Person- Sir, aap jo bhi samajh rahe hain woh..._

_**She turned and looked at the person.**_

_Person- Aap galat samajh rahe hain, sir._

_ACP- Lekin Sachin, Purvi ko maine abhi aate huye dekha hai._

_Sachin- Sir, woh mere kehne par HQ ek file submit karne gayi thi._

_ACP- Kaunsa file?_

_Sachin(thinking of an idea)- Sir, woh... Huh... Woh jo..._

_ACP- Main tumhe bewafu dikhta hoon kya?_

_Sachin- Na... Nahi, sir. Aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_ACP- Toh phir mujhse jhut kyun bol rahe ho?_

**_Sachin turned and looked at Purvi._**

_ACP- Sachin, tum hamesha koi na koi bahana karke Purvi ko bachane ki koshish karte ho, lekin tum jhut bolna nahi jaante._

_Sachin- Sir, woh..._

_ACP- Purvi, mujhe pata nahi hai ki tum hamesha kyun late hoti ho, lekin i hope jo bhi reason hai accha hi hoga. Lekin aajse agar tum late huyi toh accha nahi hoga._

_Purvi- OK, sir._

**_ACP went from there and SachVi turned to each other._**

_Sachin- Sorry, Purvi. Main kabhi tumhe bacha nahi paata. Kya karoon? Mujhe jhut bolna acche se nahi aata._

_Purvi- Sir, aap sorry kyun bol rahe hain? Aap ek hi toh hain yahan jo mujhe support karte hain._

_Sachin- Maine tumhe aise hi support nahi kiya hai._

_Purvi- Waise aap hamesha meri support kyun rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Main bhi late hota hoon hamesha so i can understand your problem. Waise tum hamesha late kyun hoti ho?_

_Purvi- Mera ek Bhai hai. Gaadi sirf ek hai aur hum do hain. Usse college jaana padhta hai toh main hamesha taxi ya kabhi kabhi bus se aati hoon aur aate aate late ho jaata hai._

_Sachin- Tumhari aur meri problem similar hai._

_Purvi- Kaise, sir?_

_Sachin- Meri bhi ek Behen hai. Hamesha yahan aane se pehle usse college mein drop karna padhta hai. Lekin abhi uska chutti hai toh aaj jaldi aa gaya._

_Purvi- Behen hoti toh accha hota, lekin kya karoon? Bhai hai. Humara gander different hai toh humari ek bhi baat nahi milti._

_Sachin- Waise tumhara Bhai ka bhi toh college chutti huya hoga, nahi?_

_Purvi- Haan, sir, lekin keh raha tha ki girlfriend se milne jaana hai toh main gaadi mein nahi aa paayi._

_Sachin- Haan toh woh tumhe drop kar sakta tha._

_Purvi- Agar woh mujhe drop karne aata toh plates kaun dhota?_

_Sachin(smiling)- Seriously?_

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Nahi, kuch nahi. Lekin kal se jaldi aana. I hope kal tumhara Bhai apni girlfriend se milne nahi jaayega._

_Purvi- Nahi, sir. Main kal se time pe aahungi._

_Sachin- I hope so._

**_He went from there while smiling._**

_Purvi(relaxed)- Chalo. Ab Bureau bhi aa gayi aur ACP sir ka saamna bhi ho gaya. Sachin sir ne hamesha ki tarah bachane ki koshish bhi ki, lekin fail ho gaye. Ab apna kaam karti hoon._

_**She went to her work.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you want me to continue then please leave your review.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

_**Hope u will like this chapter also.**_

_**It's little shorter than the previous one, but still don't forget to tell me how was it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Duo and SachVi were talking about a case and Purvi's phone rang. Everyone looked at her and she cut the call. After a while, the phone again rang.<strong>_

_ACP- Agar important hai toh utha lo._

_Purvi- Nahi, sir. Important nahi hai._

_Daya- Do do baar phone kiya hai toh important hi hoga na?_

_Purvi- Nahi, sir. Aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_ACP- Accha toh apna phone silent mein rakho nahi toh off kardo._

_Purvi- Ji, sir._

**_She made the phone on silent and continued her work. After some hours, the case got solved. Purvi looked at her phone and saw 18 missed calls from Agam._**

_Purvi- Kya zamaana aa gaya hai? Shaadi ke liye itna aatur ho raha hai yeh ladka. Pata nahi ladki kaisi hogi._

**_She called Agam and he picked up the call at the first ring._**

**_On Phone_**

_Purvi- Phone apne haath mein hi le kar baitha tha kya?_

_Agam- Di, tu kahan hai?_

_Purvi- Bureau mein hoon._

_Agam- Ek acchi khabar hai._

_Purvi- Itni bhi kya acchi khabar ho sakti hai ki tune mujhe 18 missed calls kiye?_

_Agam- Yaar, agar tu sunnegi toh khush jaayegi._

_Purvi- Kaam pakka ho gaya kya tera?_

_Agam- Woh bhi ho jaayega, lekin tujhe pata hai ek baat?_

_Purvi- Agar batayega nahi toh pata kaise chalega mujhe?_

_Agam- Sarika ka Bhai bhi CID officer hi hai._

_Purvi(surprised)- What?_

_Agam- Haan, Di. Inspector Sachin naam hai uska._

_Purvi- Sachin sir Sarika ke Bhai hain?_

_Agam- Haan._

_Purvi- Yeh tujhe kisne bataya?_

_Agam- Arre, Sarika ne._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Main baat karti hoon unse._

_Agam- Bahut respect karti hai kya tu usse?_

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Agam- Aap keh rahi hai mere saath baat karte huye bhi toh..._

_Purvi- Woh mere senior hain._

_Agam- Woh tere karib hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi, sab lunch ke liye gaye hain. Yahan sirf main hoon._

_Agam- Accha jab woh aayega toh bolna usse mere aur Sarika ke baare mein._

_Purvi- Agar tune bolna nahi shikha toh main teri shaadi ki baat nahi school jaane ki baat karungi. Tujhe school jaake bolna shikhna hai._

_Agam(with funny tone)- Maaf kardijiye, Jija._

_Purvi- Ab itna bhi natak karne hi zaroorat nah hai._

_Agam- Accha, bye. Tu bhi lunch khana. Bhuki mat rehna._

_Purvi- Haan, main kha lungi. Tune khaya?_

_Agam- Haan, maine aur Sarika ne restaurant mein hi kha liya._

_Purvi- Mere pas paison ki ped nahi hai. Agar girlfriend pe paise khirch karna hai toh pehle kaam kar._

_Agam- Ab lecture mat de. Bye._

**_He cut the call and Purvi just smiled._**

_Purvi(to herself)- Matlab Sachin sir Sarika ke Bhai hain. Ab toh aur bhi easy ho gaya. Lekin Sachin sir ne Sarika ko itne dukh se paala hai. Kya woh Sarika ka haath mera lafanga Bhai ke haath mein denge? Pata nahi, lekin baat toh karni hi hogi mujhe. Agar nahi karungi toh Agam kha jaayega mujhe._

**_She went from there. After eating lunch, everyone came back to the Bureau. Sachin was laughing at Freddy's jokes and Purvi came to them._**

_Sachin- Accha hua ki tum bhi aa gayi. Freddy ne aaj tak kabhi itne acche jokes nahi sunnaye the mujhe._

_Freddy- Aapko mere jokes acche lage, sir?_

_Sachin- Haan. Abhi bhi hassi aa rahi hai mujhe. Aur woh dusra wala toh pehle se bhi funny tha._

_Purvi- Sir, meri baat toh sunniye._

_Sachin- Haan, bolo._

_Purvi- Mujhe aapse akele mein baat karni hai._

**_Freddy gave her a confused look and Sachin smiled._**

_Sachin- Koi kaam tha mujhse?_

_Purvi- Kaam nahi baat karni hai mujhse aapse._

_Sachin- Accha toh bolo na. Wahan pe toh sirf hum aur Freddy hi hai._

_Purvi- Akele ka matlab nahi samajhte kya aap?_

**_Sachin looked at Freddy and he went from there._**

_Sachin- Main tumse smart hoon. Tumhe meri insult karne ki kya zaroorat thi?_

_Purvi- Maine kya kiya, sir?_

_Sachin- Main sab samajhta hoon._

_Purvi- Oh, sorry. Mera woh matlab nahi tha._

_Sachin(smiling)- Main bhi bas mazak kar raha tha. Bolo, kya bolna hai?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi aa kya kahenge, lekin yeh baat karna zaroori hai._

_Sachin- Kya baat karni hai tumhe?_

_Purvi- Lagta hai ab humara rishta badalne wala hai._

_Sachin- What are you saying? Main kisi aur se pyaar karta hoon. I don't love you._

_Purvi- Sir, main waisa wala rishta nahi keh rahi hoon. Main bhi aapse pyaar nahi karti._

_Sachin- Toh phir?_

_Purvi- Aapki Behen ka naam Sarika hai?_

_Sachin- Haan, tumhe kaise pata?_

_Purvi- Kya aapko yeh baat pata hai ki uska ek boyfriend bhi hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi, i am not understanding ki tum kya keh rahi ho. Sarika aisi type ki ladki nahi hai. Maine usse acche sanskaar diye hain._

_Purvi- Mujhe aapke sanskaar par koi shak nahi hai, sir._

_Sachin- Toh phir kya matlab hai tumhara?_

_Purvi- Mera Bhai Agam aur Sarika ek dusre se pyaar karte hain._

_Sachin- Tumhara Bhai aur meri Behen?_

_Purvi- Ji, sir._

_Sachin- Yeh kaisi mazak hai? Sarika ne mujhe aisa kuch bhi nahi kaha hai. Main nahi maanta tumhari baat._

_Purvi- Sir, woh ek ladki hai aur waise bhi aap uske badhe bhai hain toh woh kaise kehti? Uske mann mein darr hoga._

_Sachin- Agar aisa hai na, Purvi toh main ek baat keh deta hoon. Mujhe Sarika ka rishta tumhare Bhai ke saath bilkul pasand nahi hai. Jis tarah se tumne aaj subah uske baare mein mujhe bataya usse dekh kar mujhe nahi lagta ki Sarika usse deserve karti hai. Meri Behen ek bahut hi sanskaari ladki hai._

_Purvi- Sir, mera Bhai bhi sanskaari hi hai. Usne aaj tak koi galat kaam nahi kiya hai._

_Sachin- Usne jo bhi kiya ho, i don't care. Tum please usse samjha dena ki woh Sarika ka picha chod de,_

_Purvi- Sir, pyaar karte hain woh ek dusre se._

_Sachin- Maine bhi pyaar kiya hai, Purvi. Issi liye mujhe pyaar ka matlab shikhane ki koshish mat karo. Mujhe bahut acche se pata hai ki pyaar kya hota hai. Tumhe kya pata ki pyaar kya hota hai?_

_Purvi- Sir, main bhi kabhi kisi se pyaar kiya tha. Mujhe bhi pata hai ki pyaar kya hota hai. Maine bhi pyaar mein chottein khayi hain._

_Sachin- Agar aisa hai toh tumhe acche se pata hoga ki abhi woh dono bahut chotte hain. Agar bhi se pyaar vyaar mein dhyan lagayenge toh unka future ka kya hoga?_

_Purvi- Maine Agam se keh diya hai ki woh 2-3 saal se pehle shaadi nahi kar sakta._

_Sachin- 2-3 saal nahi, Purvi. Main Sarika ki shaadi tab tak nahi kara sakta jab tak woh apne khud ke pairon ke khade naa ho jaaye._

_Purvi- Main bhi yehi keh rahi hoon, sir._

_Sachin- Purvi, aaj tak humne ek dusre se aise baat nahi ki thi. In fact, hum toh sirf kaam ki hi baatein karte the. I am sorry agar meri baatein tumhe buri lagi toh, lekin main Sarika ki shaadi tumhare Bhai ke saath nahi kara sakta. Maine apne Behen ke liye ladka dekh liya hai. Samajh dena apne Bhai ko._

**_He walked from there and Purvi remained confused._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kya Purvi Sachin ko Sarika aur Agam(SaGam) ke rishte ke liye manna paayegi? Kya lagta hai aap logon ko?<em>**

**_A/N- Zaroor batana ki kaisa laga. I know thoda chota hai, lekin enjoy kiya ya nahi yeh zaroor batana._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At The Evening, At Sachin's House<strong>_

_**Sarika was cooking the dinner and Sachin just entered inside the house. He was looking really angry. Sarika became afraid as she had never saw him that much angry. He straight came to her and she moved back thinking he will hit her.**_

_Sachin- Tujhe sharm nahi aati?_

_Sarika- Bhai, kya hua hai?_

_Sachin- Tune mera sapna todh diya, Sarika. Mujhe toh laga tha ki tu abhi bhi bachchi hi hai, lekin main galat tha. Bahut galat. Meri Behen toh ab itni badhi ho gayi hai ki usne boyfriend tak bana liya hai._

_Sarika- Boy... Friend...?_

_Sachin- Zyada bholi mat ban. Agam hai na uss lafanga ka naam?_

_Sarika- Bhai, woh..._

_Sachin- Sach sach bata._

_Sarika- Bhai, main Agam se sach mein bahut pyaar karti hoon._

_Sachin- Pyaar jaisi koi cheez nahi hota. Bas pagal pan hai yeh sab._

_Sarika- Bhai, aapne bhi toh pyaar kiya tha._

_Sachin- Issi liye bol raha hoon. Teri umar hi kitni hai? Bas 23 ki hai tu._

_Sarika- Bhai, i am sorry._

_Sachin(calmed)- Sarika, dekh. Main tere liye hi bol raha hoon. Abhi tujhe apna future banana hai. Tu jo bolegi main tujhe dunga, lekin yeh pyaar vyaar ke chakkar mein mat padh. _

_Sarika- Bhai, main kya karoon? Dil humari baat nahi samajhta._

_Sachin- Tujhe samajhana hoga. Jaanta hoon main ki mushkil hai, lekin naa mumkin nahi._

_Sarika- Bhai, aap aisa kaise bol sakte hain? Kya aap aaj tak Surbhi ko bhul paaye hain?_

_Sachin- Surbhi mujhse pyaar nahi karti thi. Aur waise bhi ab woh zindagi mein aage badh chuki hai aur main bhi usse bhula chuka hoon._

_Sarika- Woh sachcha pyaar tha hi nahi, Bhai. Agar hum kisi ko sachche dil se pyaar karte hain toh usse kabhi bhula nahi paate._

_Sachin(strictly)- Ab tu mujhe shikhayegi ki pyaar kya hota hai? Tu kal ki bachchi mujhe sikhayegi?_

_Sarika- Main kuch shikha nahi rahi hoon, Bhai. Main toh bas itna keh rahi hoon ki main Agam ko bhul nahi sakti._

_Sachin- Sarika, tu samajh kyun nahi rahi hai?_

_Sarika- Main samajh rahi hoon, Bhai. Aap nahi chahte ki mujhe bhi aapki tarah pyaar mein chot mile issi liye keh rahe hain na yeh aap mujhe?_

_Sachin- Haan, main nahi chahta ki tu kabhi bhi rohe._

_Sarika- Bhai, Agam aur main ek dusre se sachcha pyaar karte hain. _

_Sachin- Kahin usne tujhe time pass ke liye toh..._

_Sarika- Time pass nahi ho sakta, Bhai. Humare rishte ko bahut mahine ho gaye hain, lekin usne kabhi mujhe chune ki koshish nahi ki. Kiss tak nahi karta woh._

_Sachin- Sab natak hoga uska._

_Sarika- Nahi, Bhai. Natak nahi hai. Mujhe uski aankhon mein mere liye pyaar dikhta hai._

_Sachin- Main tujhe kaise samjhau?_

_Sarika- Main sab samajh gayi hoon, Bhai. Ab aap bhi mujhe samajhiye._

_Sachin- Agar tera aur uska pyaar itna hi sachcha hai toh thik hai. Main uski Behen se baat karta hoon. Lekin teri shaadi main abhi nahi kara sakta._

_Sarika- 25 se pehle nahi karungi._

_Sachin- Pakka na?_

_Sarika- Haan, maine Agam ko bhi bol diya hai ki agar mujhse shaadi karni hai toh 2 saal intazaar karna hoga._

_Sachin- Toh usne kya bola?_

_Sarika- Bola ki thik hai._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Tu khana laga, main aata hoon._

**_He went to his room._**

**_On The Other Hand_**

**_Agam was waiting for _****_Purvi and she finally reached home after some minutes_****_. He smiled seeing her and Purvi went to her room without saying anything. He followed her._**

_Agam- Arre Di, kuch bol na. Kyun chup hai tu?_

_Purvi- Agam, tu Sarika ko bhul jaa._

_Agam(surprised)- Kya? Main Sarika ko bhul jaahoon?_

_Purvi- Haan, issi mein sabka accha hai._

_Agam- Di, kya tune uske Bhai se baat ki?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin woh nahi maane. _

_Agam- Kya matlab nahi maane?_

_Purvi- Agam, unhone kaha ki unhone Sarika ke liye ladka dekh liya hai aur tera aur uska rishta Sachin sir ko pasand nahi hai._

_Agam- Woh aise kaise kar sakta hai, Di? I really love Sarika, yaar._

_Purvi- Main kya kar sakti, Agam? Jitna kar sakti thi utna toh kar diya maine. Aaj din bhar samjhati rahi Sachin sir ko, lekin woh nahi maane._

_Agam- Di, main Sarika ke bina adhura hoon. Please kuch kar._

_Purvi- Agar tujhe Sarika chahiye toh tu khud Sachin sir se baat karle._

_Agam- Agar yeh karne se Sarika meri ho sakti hai toh main usse baat karunga._

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin sir bahut sanskari type ke hain. Agar tune unhe tu ya tum kaha toh accha nahi hoga._

_Agam- Aap kahunga._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Main kal shaam ko kaam se chutti hone ke baad Sachin sir ko yahan aake aahungi._

_Agam- Di, uss Sachin ne tujhe daanta?_

_Purvi- Thoda._

_Agam- Arre aise kaise daanta usne tujhe? Tu meri Behen hai. Koi nahi hai woh tera._

_Purvi- Hain. Woh mere kuch lagte hain._

_Agam- Kya?_

_Purvi- Woh mere senior hain, Agam._

_Agam- Who cares, Di? Agar koi tujhe daanta hai toh mujhe woh bilkul pasand nahi hai._

_Purvi- Dekh, Agam. Kal jab woh yahan aayenge toh tujhe mujhe tu kehke nahi tum ya aap kehna hoga._

_Agam- No way! Tujhe main aap toh bahut dur ki baat hai. Tum tak nahi bolne wala._

_Purvi- Toh Sarika ko bhul jaa._

_Agam- Accha thik hai. Try karunga._

_Purvi- Khana pakaya?_

_Agam- Haan._

_Purvi- Khud pakaya ya order ki?_

_Agam- Main bahut khush tha toh khud banaya hai._

_Purvi- Khushi kis baat ki?_

_Agam- Mujhe laga tha ki tu shaadi ki baat pakki karke aayegi._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Khana laga, main aati hoon._

**_She went to the bathroom._**

**_The Next Day_**

_**Sachin was coming into the Bureau and he saw Purvi in front a car while talking to someone. He went to her and saw a young man in the car.**_

_Purvi- Dekh, Agam. Zyada natak mat karna. Sarika already impress ho gayi hai. Paise zyada kharch mat karna. Mere pas zyada paise nahi hain._

**_Sachin smiled hearing her and Agam noticed him behind Purvi._**

_Agam- Oye, tu yahan humari baatein kyun sun raha hai? Koi kaam nahi hai kya?_

**_Purvi turned and saw Sachin. He was shocked and she hit her forehead. Agam came out of the car._**

_Purvi- Agam, tu jaa._

_Agam- Kaun hai yeh, Di?_

_Purvi- Arre yeh..._

_Agam- Dekhne mein toh bahut accha lagta hai, lekin dusron ki baatein sunta hai._

**_Sachin folded his arms across his chest and listened to him._**

_Agam- Kaun hai tu aur meri Behen ke piche kya kar raha hai?_

**_Purvi tried to stop him, but failed. She turned to another direction in embarrassment._**

_Sachin- Tum Agam ho?_

_Agam- Tujhe mera naam kaise pata?_

_Sachin- Arre abhi toh tumhari Behen ne Agam kaha tumhe._

_Agam- Tujhe mera naam ka kya karna hai? Apna kaam kar aur meri Behen ka picha karna chod de._

**_Sachin smiled at him and went near Purvi. She looked at him and he held her hand. Agam and Purvi were both shocked._**

_Sachin- I love Purvi. __Abhi bhi kuch kehna hai? _

**_Purvi looked at him surprisingly and Agam was shocked. He went to them and removed his hand from Purvi's._**

_Agam- Teri himmat kaise huyi meri Behen ki haath pakadne ki?_

**_Sachin turned to Purvi while smiling and she was still staring at him. Agam gave her a confused look._**

_Agam(shaking her)- Arre, Di. Kuch bolna. Kya tu isse pyaar karti hai?_

_Purvi(confused)- Haan?_

**_Agam became shocked while Sachin looked at her surprisingly._**

_Sachin & Agam- Haan?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum mujhse pyaar kaise kar sakti ho? Tumne toh kaha tha ki tum kisi aur se pyaar karti ho._

_Purvi- Sach kaha tha maine._

_Sachin- Toh phir aaj yeh sab kya hai?_

_Purvi- Kya hai, sir?_

_Sachin- Tumne kaha tha you love me._

_Purvi(shocked)- What? Maine aisa kab kaha?_

_Agam- Arre abhi toh kaha tune, Di._

_Purvi- Maine kuch nahi kaha hai._

**_Sachin and Agam looked at each other questioningly._**

_Agam(to Sachin)- Sach sach bata. Kaun hai tu?_

_Purvi- Agam, yeh..._

_Agam- Dekh, Di. Agar tu isse pyaar karti hai toh thik hai. Maine bhi pyaar kiya hai. Main jaanta hoon ki pyaar kya hota hai. Lekin mujhe pehle iske baare mein sab kuch jaanna hai._

_Sachin(tensing him)- Sab jaan lenge, Saale sahab._

**_Purvi gave him a confused look and he winked her. She became more confused and Agam was shocked._**

_Agam(disappointed)- Baat itni aage badh chuki thi aur tune mujhe batana zaroori tak nahi samjha, Di? Tune mujhe hurt kiya hai, Di. Maine tujhe Sarika aur mere baare mein bataya aur tune kuch nahi bataya. Tu toh kal tak yehi keh rahi thi ki tu abhi bhi uss Abhimanyu se pyaar karti hai._

_Purvi- Agam, main kisi se pyaar nahi karti. Aur Abhimanyu se main pyaar karti thi, lekin ab nahi karti._

_Agam- Lekin isse toh karti hai na? Tune mujhse jhut bola hai, Di._

**_He sat on the car and went from there. Sachin looked at Purvi and she was with tears. He became shocked seeing her like that._**

_Sachin- Kya hua, Purvi?_

_Purvi- Kya mila aapko yeh sab karke? Aapko yeh natak karne ki kya zaroorat thi? Agar apni Behen ka haath Agam ke haath mein nahi dena tha toh acche se bhi bol sakte the aap. Aapke kaaran aaj mere Bhai ke aankhon mein aanshu aaye hain. _

_Sachin- Lekin, main toh bas..._

_Purvi- Aapne kal bhi Agam ke baare mein bahut galat kaha, lekin main kuch nahi boli. Aapko mera Bhai jitna bura lagta hai na woh utna hai nahi._

_Sachin- Main sab jaan gaya hoon, Purvi._

_Purvi- Agar jaante hain toh yeh natak kyun?_

_Sachin- Main dekhna chahta tha ki Agam apni Di se kitna pyaar karta hai._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan. Aur maine dekh liya. Main Agam ke haath mein Sarika ka haath dene ke liye taiyaar hoon._

_Purvi(wiping her tears)- Sachi?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Matlab ab aap Agam aur Sarika ki..._

_Sachin- Haan, mujhe koi problem nahi hai._

**_She wiped all of her tears and smiled._**

_Sachin- I am sorry. Mere kaaran tum dono ke aankhon pe aanshu aaye._

_Purvi- Aapko Agam aur Sarika ke rishte se koi problem nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Nahi, lekin shaadi abhi nahi kara sakta main Sarika ka._

_Purvi(smiling)- Main bhi yehi keh rahi hoon Agam se. Ek do saal baad hi shaadi karle._

_Sachin- Ek do nahi pure do saal baad._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

_Sachin- I am sorry, kal maine tumhe galat samjha._

_Purvi- Sab Bhai aise hi hote hain, sir. Agam ne aapko jo bhi kaha uske liye i am sorry._

_Sachin- Waise kya woh har kisi ko tu kehke bulata hai?_

_Purvi- Woh... Ji, sir._

_Sachin(smiling)- Tum aisi ho aur woh waisa. Any ways, andar chalo._

**_She just smiled._**

_Sachin- Chal rahi ho ya phir se haath pakadna hoga mujhe?_

**_She smiled more._**

_Sachin- Maine Sarika ke alaba kisi aur ladki ka haath thama nahi hai aaj tak,_

_Purvi(smiling)- Chaliye._

**_He smiled and both of them went inside._**

_Purvi- Ek baat boloon, sir._

_Sachin- Bolo na._

_Purvi- Aapne i love Purvi kyun kaha?_

_Sachin- Because i love you._

**_Purvi was shocked and Sachin smiled seeing her reaction. Freddy and Pankaj heard that and became more shocked._**

_Freddy(coming to them)- Baat itni aage badh chuki hai aur humein pata tak nahi hai?  
><em>

**_Sachin smiled at them._**

_Purvi- I am sorry, sir. Lekin main aapse pyaar nahi karti._

**_He laughed seeing her and Freddy-Pankaj became shocked._**

_Purvi- Sir, aap has kyun rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kyunki tum serious ho rahi ho._

_Pankaj- Matlab aap bas mazak kar rahe the?_

_Sachin- Haan. Main kisi se pyaar nahi karta. _

**_He turned to Purvi and she was still confused._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum jaanti ho na ki main kisi aur se pyaar karta tha?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Toh phir tum..._

_Purvi- Chodiye na, sir._

_Sachin- Accha, sab apna apna kaam karte hain._

**_SachVi went from there and Freddy-Pankaj looked at each other._**

_Pankaj- Aapko kuch samajh mein aaya, sir?_

_Freddy- Nahi, Pankaj. Mujhe kuch samajh mein nahi aaya. Tujhe aaya?_

_Pankaj- Nahi, sir._

**_Meanwhile, the phone rang and there was a case reported._**

**_At The Evening_**

**_SachVi came to Purvi-Agam's house. Agam was really disappointed. Purvi belled the door and Agam opened the door and turned to another direction seeing SachVi. He went to the sofa without saying anything and SachVi looked at each other. Both of them went inside._**

_Purvi- Sir, baithiye na._

**_Sachin nodded and sat down._**

_Purvi- Thand hai toh main aapke liye chaai le kar aati hoon._

**_She was about to go, but Agam held her wrist._**

_Agam- Tu baith. Baat kar apne hone wale se. Main chaai deta hoon apne hone wale Jija ji ko._

_Purvi- Agam tu..._

_Agam- Chup chap baith. Ab ek do din mein tu shaadi karke chali jaayegi toh saara kaam mujhe hi toh karna hai. Woh Sarika ka Bhai ne bhi mujhe galat samjha. Main ab usse kaise batau ki main uski Behen se kitna pyaar karta hoon._

**_Sachin smiled and Purvi looked at him._**

_Purvi- Accha thik hai._

**_Agam went to the kitchen and Purvi sat down._**

_Purvi- Sir, yeh aisa hi hai._

_Sachin- Thik hi hai, lekin baat karne ka tarika mujhe accha nahi laga._

_Purvi- Jaanti hoon, sir. Maine bahut koshish ki usse samjhane ki, lekin woh hai ki maanta hi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Maine toh Agam ko dekha aur usse thoda bahut jaan bhi gaya hoon. Lekin tumne shayad Sarika ko kabhi dekha nahi hai._

_Purvi- Kal photo dekhaya tha Agam ne uska. Bahut pyaari hai._

_Sachin(smiling)- Pyaari toh hogi hi. Aakhir Behen kiski hai?_

_Purvi(smiling)- Woh baat toh hai, sir._

_Sachin- Kya tumhe uske aadaton ke baare mein jaanna nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Mujhe apne Bhai pe pura yakeen hai, sir. Aur Sarika aapki Behen hai. Main jaanti hoon ki uske pas bahut acche sanskar hain._

_Sachin- Purvi, maine Sarika ko bahut mushkil se itna badha kiya hai. Hum anaath hain, lekin phir bhi Sarika ko maine kabhi yeh ehsaas hone nahi diya._

_Purvi- Aap mujhe yeh sab kyun bata rahe hain, sir? Agam ne mujhe sab kuch bataya hai._

_Sachin- Waise Agam doctor hone wala hai na?_

_Purvi- Haan. Kuch dino baad as an intern hospital mein kaam karega. Aur dheere dheere senior doctor ho jaayega. Aur main chahti hoon ki woh senior doctor hone ke baad hi shaadi kare._

_Sachin- Haan, yehi thik hai. 2 saal baad Sarika bhi kaam karne lagegi. Yeh dono shaadi ke baad acche se zindagi beeta sakte hain._

_Purvi- Waise ek baat baloon?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Aap kisse pyaar karte the?_

_Sachin- Tumhe kya karna hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi bas aise hi._

_Sachin- Meri college friend thi. Surbhi naam tha uska. Bahut khubsurat thi woh, lekin woh mujhe sirf apna dost maanti thi. Abhi usne mera dost Deepak ke saath shaadi ki hai._

_Purvi- Oh...!_

_Sachin- Tum batao. Tumne bhi toh kisi se pyaar kiya hai na?_

_Purvi- Kiya tha, sir. Abhimanyu tha uska naam. Pyaar karti thi usse, lekin woh kisi aur ko hi chahta tha. Aur abhi Jail mein hai._

_Sachin- Jail mein?_

_Purvi- Haan, usne ek ladki ka khoon kar diya tha._

_Sachin- Oh... Matlab humari kahani ek hi jaisi hai. Tumne bhi pyaar mein gham paaya aur maine bhi._

_Purvi- Haan, sir._

_Sachin- Kya tumne lagta hai ki ab hum kabhi kisi aur ko pyaar kar paayenge?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi, sir. Agar humne Surbhi aur Abhimanyu ko sachcha pyaar kiya hai toh nahi. Lekin agar aisa kuch bhi nahi tha toh..._

_Sachin- Waise tumhe kis type ka ladka pasand hai?_

_Purvi- Sir, mujhe shaadi hi nahi karni hai._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Agar main shaadi karke jaahungi toh Agam ka kya haal hoga? Ek din bhi rehna mushkil hai uske liye mere bina._

_Sachin(joking)- Agar khud nahi gayi toh utha kar le jaahunga main tumhe._

_Purvi(confused)- Aa..._

_Sachin- Mazak kar raha hoon. Tum hamesha serious kyun ho jaati ho?_

_Purvi- Main hamesha se hi serious hi hoon, sir._

_Sachin- Main bhi serious type ka hi hoon, lekin tumhare jitna nahi hoon._

**_Purvi smiled and he also smiled. Meanwhile, Agam came there and looked at SachVi._**

_Agam(in mind)- Pata nahi yeh kaun hai. Kya kaam karta hai. Lekin iske wajah se aaj meri Di muskura rahi hai. Usne bataya nahi toh kya hua? Ladki hai sharma gayi hogi. Agar Di ki khushi iske saath hai toh mujhe bhi khushi khushi usse vidaa karna hoga._

**_Sachin noticed him in deep thought, so he looked at Purvi. _**

_Purvi- Agam...?_

_Agam- Haaaa... Haan, Di. Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kuch nahi hua hai. Tujhe kya hua?_

_Agam- Kuch nahi._

_Sachin- Koi problem hai? Agar tumhe mujhse problem hai toh main chala jaata hoon._

_Agam- Nahi, mujhe aapse koi problem nahi hai._

_**SachVi looked at each other seeing his manners. Agam gave SachVi their tea and sat beside Purvi. Sachin smiled, but Purvi was confused.**_

_Purvi- Agam, tu..._

_Agam(holding her hands)- Di, mujhe maaf karde. Dekh, mujhe tum dono se koi problem nahi hai, Main toh bas itna chahta hoon ki tu jahan bhi rahe khush rahe bas._

_Sachin- Tum galatttt..._

_Agam- Main galat tha, Jiju. I am sorry. Lekin main kya karoon? Mujhe laga tha ki koi aawara hoga jo meri Di ko parishan kar raha hai._

_Sachin- Tumhari Di ko kyun parishan kar sakta hai? Koi nahi. Usse dekh kar toh badhe badhe criminal bhi parishan ho jaate hain._

_**Purvi looked at him and Agam smiled.**_

_Sachin- Lekin tum abhi bhi galat samajh rahe ho._

_Agam- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Hum dono ke bich mein koi rishta nahi hai. Koi dil ka rishta nahi hai. Bas hum saath mein kaam karte hain aur aaj se dost huye hain._

_Agam(surprised)- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan, Agam._

_Agam- Di, tu... Mujhe laga tha ki tu ab meri chinta chod kar apne liye jiyegi, lekin tu toh... Tu kabhi nahi badlegi, Di._

_Purvi- Agam, samajh na._

_Agam- Main kuch samajhna nahi chahta, Di. Maine soch liya hai. Jab tak tu shaadi nahi karegi, main Sarika se shaadi nahi kahunga. Yeh sach hai ki main usse bahut pyaar karta hoon, lekin tujhse zyada nahi karta, Di. Main chahta hoon ki tu apni zindagi jiye. Mere baare mein socha chod de tu._

_Sachin- Kaisi baatein kar rahe ho, Agam? Purvi sirf tumhari Behen nahi Maa bhi hai. Aur bhala koi Maa apne bachche ke baare mein socha kaise chod sakti hai?_

_Purvi- Haan, Agam._

**_Agam had tears on his eyes and he hugged her. Sachin smiled seeing him._**

_Purvi- Yeh, kya? Tu ro kyun raha hai?_

_Agam(getting separate)- Di, i love u._

_Purvi- Sharm nahi hai?_

_Sachin- I love you._

_Purvi- Haan?_

_Sachin- Haan!_

_Purvi- Haan?_

_Sachin- Arre yehi toh bola Agam ne. I love you._

_Purvi- Sir, aaj aap kuch zyada hi mazak kar rahe hain._

_Sachin- Accha? Bahut dino baad kar raha hoon mazak. Limits cross toh nahi kiya na maine?_

_Agam- Nahi._

_Sachin- Accha toh main chalta hoon. Bye._

**_He got up to go, but Purvi held his wrist. Sachin and Agam, both looked at her and she left his wrist._**

_Agam- Kya hua, Di?_

_Purvi- Sir, aap baat adhura chod kar jaayenge?_

_Sachin- Ooh, haan. Main bhul gaya._

_Agam- Kya bhul gaye?_

_Sachin- Yeh batana ki main Sarika ka Bhai hoon._

_Agam(standing with a jerk)- Kya?_

**_SachVi laughed seeing his reaction. Sachin again sat down and Agam also sat down._**

_Agam- Aa... Aap... Sarika ke Bhaa... Bhai hain?_

_Sachin- Haan, kyun?_

_Agam- Kasam se?_

_Sachin- Kyun? Koi doubt hai?_

_Agam(turning to Purvi)- Di, yeh..._

_Purvi- Inspector Sachin yehi hain._

_Sachin- Tum kitne buddhu ho, Agam. Jab maine yeh kaha ki Purvi aur main saath mein kaam karte hain toh tumhe samajh na chahiye tha._

_Agam- I... am sorry. Sorry for everything._

_Sachin- Agam, tum Sarika se pyaar karte ho?_

_Agam- Haan, Jiju._

_SachVi- Jiju?_

_Agam- I mean haan._

_Sachin- Kya kar sakte ho uske liye?_

_Agam- Kuch bhi._

_Sachin- Apni Di ko chod sakte ho?_

**_Purvi and Agam became shocked._**

_Purvi- Sir, yeh..._

_Sachin- Purvi, please. Chup karo thodi der._

_Agam- Yeh sach hai ki main Sarika se bahut pyaar karta hoon, lekin main uske liye apni Di ko nahi chod sakta._

_Purvi- Sir, yeh woh..._

_Sachin- Purvi, maine kaha na ki chup raho?_

_Purvi(nodding)- OK, sir._

_Sachin- Agar tum Sarika ke liye apni Di ko nahi chod sakte toh tumhe Sarika nahi milegi._

_Agam- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan._

**_Agam turned to Purvi sadly._**

_Purvi- Sir, aap yeh kya keh rahe hain?_

_Agam- Nahi, Di. Agar Sarika ke liye mujhe tujhe chodna hoga toh mujhe Sarika nahi chahiye. Woh toh mujhe kuch mahine pehle hi mili hai, lekin tu mere saath mere janm se hai. _

**_Purvi turned to Sachin with teary eyes and saw him smiling._**

_Purvi- Aap muskura kyun rahe hain, Sir?_

_Sachin- Kyunki tum dono funny ho._

_Agam- Funny?_

_Sachin- Haan. Main tumhara test le raha tha aur tum dono ne rona shuru kar diya._

_Purvi & Agam- Test?_

_Sachin- Main dekhna chahta tha ki tum kya karte ho._

_Agam- Mujhe pata hai ki main test mein fail ho gaya. Lekin aap hi bataiye. Main apni Maa jaisi Di ko kaise chod sakta hoon?_

_Sachin- Tum fail nahi pass huye ho, Agam._

_Purvi & Agam- What?_

_Sachin- Yes!_

_Agam- Really?_

_Sachin- Huh!_

_Agam(hugging Purvi)- OMG, Di._

**_Purvi looked at Sachin and smiled. Agam got separated and both of them wiped their tears. _**

_Agam(confused)- Main pass toh ho gaya, lekin test tha kis liye?_

**_SachVi laughed seeing him._**

_Purvi- Matlab ab teri aur Sarika ki shaadi pakki. Hai na, sir?_

_Sachin- Haan._

**_Agam was too happy to do any thing._**

_Sachin- Itna khush mat ho jaaho. Shaadi 2-3 saal baad hogi._

_Purvi- Haan._

_Agam- Accha toh thik hai na. Mujhe koi problem nahi hai. Aapne kamse kam humare rishte ko accept toh kiya. Thank you._

_Sachin- Accha toh main chalta hoon._

_Agam- Khana kha kar jaahiye na._

_Sachin- Nahi. Sarika ghar pe bana rahi hai._

_Agam- OK._

_Purvi- Thank you so much, sir._

**_She connected her palms in front him._**

_Sachin(holding her hand)- Thank you ki koi baat hi nahi hai, Purvi._

**_She smiled and he also smiled. Agam looked at both of them and smiled. He acted as if he was clearing his throat and Sachin removed his hand from Purvi's._**

_Sachin- Uhhh... Main chalta hoon. Bye._

_Agam- Good night, Jiju._

_Purvi- Agam..._

_Agam- Kya?_

_Purvi- Jiju?_

_Sachin- Mujhe koi problem nahi hai. Good night._

**_Sachin went from there and Purvi looked at him confusingly._**

_Agam- Kya hua, Di? Jiju ko aise mat dekh. Aise dekhne se pyaar ho jaata hai._

_Purvi- Haan?_

_Agam- Haan?_

_Purvi- Ab tu mujhe shikhayega ki pyaar kaise hota hai? Tu kal ka bachcha mujhe shikhayega?_

_Agam- Bachcha kahan raha main, Di? Ab 2-3 saal mein toh meri shaadi hogi. Lekin usse pehle tujhe iss ghar se vidaa karunga main. Uske baad yeh pura ghar mera. Sab kuch mera. Naa koi mujhe daantega aur naahi koi mujhe tokega._

_Purvi- Bahut jaldi hai tujhe yeh pura ghar apna banane ki?_

_Agam- Yaar, main toh bas mazak kar raha tha. Tu serious mat ho jaa._

_Purvi- Accha, thik hai. Khana pakaya?_

_Agam- Main gusse mein tha toh thoda thoda banaya hai. Sirf apne liye._

_Purvi- Tu kitna selfish hai, Agam?_

_Agam- Sorry na, yaar. Chal, hum aadha aadha baath ke khate hain._

_Purvi- Tera pet bharega aadha khane se?_

_Agam- Tu khilaye toh bharega._

_Purvi- Tu hi keh raha tha na ki main ab bachcha nahi hoon. Toh khud kha. Main nahi khilane wali tujhe._

_Agam- Nahi, nahi. Main abhi bhi 2 saal ka bachcha hoon. Ab toh khila de._

_Purvi- Accha, chal._

_Agam- Chal._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toh ab kya hone wala hai aage? Kya SachVi ek dusre ko pyaar karenge? Agam kya karega apni Di ke liye? Kya lagta hai aap logon ko?<strong>_

_**A/N- Bahut lamba chapter tha, yaar. Thak gayi. Review karne mat bhulna.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

_**Guys, i am really sorry for being late. It's not too late, but little late. Kya karti main? Valentine Day tha na bich mein? Ladke ne naak mein dam karke rakh diya. Crazy boys!**_

_**Any ways, here u go.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

**_Agam dropped Purvi to the Bureau and he was returning, when he saw Sachin. He parked the car and came to him. Sachin smiled seeing him and he also smiled._**

_Agam- Kaise hain aap, Jiju?_

_Sachin- Ji... _

_Agam- I am sorry. Mujhe samajh nahi aa raha ki main aapko kya keh kar bula hoon, so..._

_Sachin- Agar tum Jiju kehne mein comfortable ho toh Jiju hi bula sakte ho._

_Agam- Aapko koi problem nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Nahi, as long as Purvi ko nahi hai toh._

_Agam- Uski chinta aap mat kijiye. Main hoon na?_

_Sachin- OK, toh..._

_Agam- Sarika kaisi hai?_

_Sachin- Sarika?_

_Agam- Ji, woh..._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Agam just smiled as he didn't know what to say further._**

_Sachin- OK! Bye_

_Agam- Ek baat aur hai._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Agam- Di mujhse badhi hai, lekin kabhi apna khayal nahi rakhi aur upar se uska kaam bhi aisa hai. Main chahta hoon ki aap hamesha uska khayal rakhein._

_Sachin- Tumm..._

_Agam- Agar aapko meri chaha galat lag rahi hai toh that's fine. Bhai hoon na uska toh nahi chahta ki usse chot lage kabhi bhi._

_Sachin(keeping his hand on Agam's shoulder)- Don't worry. Aaj tak kuch hua hai usse jo ab hoga? Aur tumhe kehne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Yahan sab ek parivaar hain. Hum sab ek dusre ka khayal rakhte hain._

_Agam- Ji, thank you._

_Sachin- OK, bye._

_Agam- Bye._

**_Sachin went inside the Bureau and Agam went home._**

**_In The Bureau_**

**_Sachin entered inside and everyone looked at him except someone. He looked toward her and became confused. She was really busying doing something on the computer. He turned to everyone and they gave him a confused look._**

_Sachin- Purvi aaj aisa kaunsa kaam kar rahi ho?_

_Abhijeet- Pata nahi, Sachin. Abhi aayi hai, lekin aate hi shuru ho gayi._

_Freddy- Roz good morning aur how are you bolti thi, lekin aaj toh woh bhi nahi boli._

_Pankaj- Haan, sir._

_Sachin- Hum sab dekhte hain ki kya hua._

_Daya- Haan, chalo._

**_Everyone went to Purvi and looked at the computer and then at Purvi. She turned to them and smiled._**

_Purvi- Arre, Sachin sir! Aap aa gaye?_

**_Everyone looked toward Sachin. He was confused._**

_Pankaj- Yaar, yahan hum bhi hain. Sirf Sachin sir hi nahi hain._

_Freddy- Mujhe toh lagta hai ki mazak mazak mein i love you kehte kehte sach mein love gaya hai._

_Duo- Kya?  
><em>

_Abhijeet- Kisne kisko i love you bola?_

_Pankaj- Sachin sir ne Purvi ko kal i love you bola._

**_SachVi looked at each other and Duo looked at them while giving a smile._**

_Sachin- Aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Sir, bola tha aapne._

**_He gave her an awkward look and Duo smiled._**

_Sachin- Yeh tum kya keh rahi ho, Purvi? Maine kab bola tumhe i love you?_

_Purvi- Wait, let me think. Kal subeh, aur ghar mein._

_Freddy & Pankaj- Ghar pe bhi?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Dekho, Freddy, Pankaj. Aisi koi baat nahi hai. Kya tum dono ko sach mein lagta hai ki main aisa bolunga?_

_Freddy- Ab hum kya baatayein, sir? Kal hum dono ne khud dekha hai aapko i love you kehte huye._

**_Sachin turned to Purvi and she stood in front him while folding her arms._**

_Sachin- I can't believe this. Tum logon ne uss baat ka galat matlab nikaal liya. Aur tum Purvi._

**_Sachin was really serious now and Purvi stood properly with serious look._**

_Purvi- Sir, woh..._

_Sachin- Tumne khudko socha kya hai? Khubsurat?_

**_Everyone looked toward each other and Purvi stood there confusedly. She didn't know what to say._**

_Sachin(smiling)- Sach bolun? Tum bahut khubsurat ho. In fact, bahut zyada, lekin sirf iss make up ke kaaran._

**_He pointed toward her face and all were shocked. Purvi was more than shocked to hear and see him acting like that._**

_Purvi- Sirrrrrrr, aa... Aapko kya... kya hua hai?_

_Sachin- Mujhe kuch nahi hua hai. Tumhe lagta hai ki main tumse pyaar karta hoon? Sapne mein bhi nahi, Purvi. Kabhi nahi._

_Purvi- Sir, main toh bas mazaa..._

_Sachin- Tumne kiya toh mazak, maine kiya toh serious? Mere mazak ko serious maan baithe tum log? Unbelievable!_

**_Sachin went from there and Purvi turned to everyone and all were pretty much confused to say anything. _**

_Purvi- Can you believe this?_

**_All shook their heads. Purvi went to Sachin and he gave his angry look, but she started laughing seeing him. All looked at each other seeing her and Sachin looked at her like what is wrong with her. She stopped seeing him in front her with a confused look._**

_Sachin- What is this? Kya hai yeh?_

_Purvi- Sir, aap ek hi baat do language mein kyun bol rahe hain? Mujhe English aati hai._

_Sachin- Tumhe hua kya hai aaj?_

_Purvi(serious)- I am sorry, sir. Pata nahi kya hua hai mujhe. Agam ne breakfast banaya tha aaj ka. I think usne kuch mila diya hoga._

_Sachin- Tum apne Bhai ko blame kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Blame nahi kar rahi hoon, sir._

_Sachin- Any ways, excuse me._

**_He was about to go, but she again came in front him._**

_Sachin- Ab kya?_

_Purvi(innocent look)- Sorry!_

_Sachin- Sorry?_

_Purvi- I know aap mujhse pyaar nahi karte aur main kabhi chahti bhi nahi hoon ki aapko mujhse pyaar ho. I am really sorry._

_Sachin- I am sorry, too._

_Purvi- Aapne kya kiya hai, sir?_

_Sachin- Maine tumhe kaha ki tum sirf iss makeup ke kaaran..._

_Purvi- Jaisa aapko laga aapne waisa hi bola. It's OK._

_Sachin- No, i am really sorry. Tum real mein bhi khubsurat ho._

_Purvi- I know._

**_She smiled and he looked at everyone. All were confused seeing them, but were smiling so he also smiled._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- I know, i know, i know. Bahut zyada chota hai. Lekin i am sorry. Time nahi tha mere pas. Jitna tha utna pura samet kar likh diya. Idea bhi bhul gayi main. Samajh mein nahi aa raha tha ki kya likhu. I know zyada accha bhi nahi tha, lekin phir bhi itne se kam chala lo. Kuch dino tak._**


End file.
